The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy's Style)
Here's John Clancy's sixth YouTube parody The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy), now playing on YouTube alongside Jamesimusprime2798. Cast *Bart Simpson as Greg (both yellow, the youngest and can both drive) *Lightning McQueen as Murray (both red) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony (both blue) *Gligar as Jeff (the only purple character I could think of) *Perdita as Dorothy the Dinosaur (both beautiful and have spots) *Pongo as Wags the Dog (both dogs and close to Perdita and Dorothy) *Henry the Green Engine as Henry the Octopus (both share the same name) *Spongebob Squarepants as Captain Feathersword (both funny and live around the sea) *Patrick Star as an extra (Captain Feathersword) *Optimus Prime (LA) as Wally the Great (both main Transformer and Magician) *Bumblebee (LA) as Cecil (both kind/mean-well to Optimus Prime and Wally the Great) *Johanna as Ms Bingle (both teachers) *The General Lee as The Big Red Car (both cars and both have a similar colour) *Megatron (LA) as Roland the Remarkable (both rivals to Optimus and Wally) *Ratchet (LA) as Jimbo the Juggler (both good friends to Wally and Cecil, Optimus and Bumblebee) *Springfield Elementary School kids as The School Children *Patch, Penny and Rolly as The Wagettes (both children to Pongo and Wags) *Toddler Bart Simpson as Young Greg (both young versions of Bart and Greg) *Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray (both young versions of Lightning McQueen and Murray) *Sir Handel as Young Anthony (both young versions of Thomas and Anthony) *Chowder as Young Jeff (both young versions of Gligar as Jeff) *Cadpig as Baby Dorothy *James as the Rose Robber (both thieves) *Mewoth and Jessie as Themsevles as extras (Rose Robber) *Officer Jenny as Officer Beaples (both police women) *Various Spongebob Characters and The Pirates *Duck, Oliver, BoCo and Peter Sam as the Underwater Big Band *Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick as the Kids Buying Ice-cream (I know three of them are girls) *Luigi as Gelanti Vendor (both Italian) *Ultra Magnus as Waldo the Magnificent (for Wally's dream) *Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Greg's Family) *Sally Carrera, Rosie the Pink Engine and Aipom as Themselves (Murray, Anthony and Jeff's Girlfriends) Scenes *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 1 - Opening Scene/"Hey There Optimus"'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 2 - Thomas and Microphones'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 3 - Showtime'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 4 - Bart's Magic Show/Optimus Takes the Wand'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 5 - Where's Perdita?'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 6 - The Wand Breaks/Optimus Convinces Perdita'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 7 - Henry's Green Engine Band'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 8 - Preparing for the Party'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 9 - Pongo's House'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 10 - Perdita Catches Team Rocket'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 11 - Ballerina, Ballerina'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 12 - Brrrrrr Street'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 13 - Ooh it's Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 14 - Wigglehouse'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 15 - "Nya Nya Nya"/Optimus Wins a Badge'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 16 - Optimus's Dream/Race to the Transformers Club'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 17 - Optimus Prepares'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 18 - Optimus Prime's Performance'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 19 - One Last Search'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 20 - Perdita Finally Arrives/"Let's Have a Party"'' *''The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy) Part 21 - Ending Credits'' Gallery: Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Greg Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Murray ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony Gligar.jpg|Gligar as Jeff Perdita eyes closed.jpg|Perdita as Dorothy the Dinosaur Spike (Pongo).jpg|Pongo as Wags the Dog Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Henry the Octopus SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Captain Feathersword Patrick.png|Patrick Starfish as an extra (For Captain Feathersword) Optimus Prime (LA).jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Wally the Great Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Cecil Johanna.png|Johanna as Ms Bingle General Lee Car.jpg|The General Lee as The Big Red Car Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as Roland the Remarkable Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet (LA) as Jimbo the Juggler School_choir_2.jpg|Springfield Elementary School kids as The School Children Patch4.png|Patch, Penny as a Plush.jpg|Penny, Rolly COSKWKKDL.jpg|and Rolly as The Wagettes Tolddler Bart.jpg|Toddler Bart Simpson as Young Greg Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Young Anthony Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Young Jeff Cadpig vector d by fashiondogz100-d5epf82.png|Cadpig as Baby Dorothy Team Rocket.jpg|James (with Mewoth and Jessie as extras) as The Rose Robber Officer Jenny in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Officer Jenny as Officer Beaples Spongebob characters.jpg|Various Spongebob Characters and The Pirates Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck, Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver, BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo, Peter Sam.jpg|and Peter Sam as the Underwater Big Band South-Park-Kyle-Cartman-Kenny-Stan.jpg|Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick as the Kids Buying Ice-cream Luigi MP10.png|Luigi as Gelanti Vendor Ultra Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus as Waldo the Magnificent (For Wally's Dream) it's-e33a62596e539cfe91eab29cd79681b2.jpg|Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as themselves (Greg's family) Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally, Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie Aipom.png|Aipom as Themselves (Murray, Anthony and Jeff's Girlfriends) 372px-Mario MP100.png|Mario as The Ballerina, Ballerina Singer Category:John Clancy Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Wiggles Movie spoofs Category:The Wiggles Movie movie spoof